Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to flower pot wrappers and methods of their use.
A wrapper for a pot formed of a segmented sheet with each segment having a lower portion sized to surround a sidewall of the pot and an upper portion detachable from the lower portion via a detaching element such as perforations. The segmented sheet can be formed about the pot and the adjacent edges of the segments joined and sealed.